The Asthma Intervention Project (AIP) was an intervention study conducted with a birth cohort of 140 infants at risk for asthma due to being the offspring of a parent with asthma. This study followed up the children, who currently range in age from 6 to 8 years. We hypothesized that 1) at 6 years of age, children with asthma would have more positive skin tests and higher IgE levels than those without; 2) children whose families attempted to decrease their allergic exposure in infancy would have fewer positive skin tests and lower IgE levels at 6 years, and 3) children who showed the classic asthma pattern in infancy as compared to having infectious wheezing are more likely to have asthma at 6 years of age. Of 110 families who remain local, 84 children have received a follow-up assessment in the GCRC.